


Love You More

by Schmidt1012



Series: Eleven's Two Dads [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bears in Love, Benny and Jim are Married, Domestic Fluff, Eleven is their adopted daughter, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings, because why not, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: Drabbles, Ficlets, or whatever it's called about Jim and Benny's life with Eleven.





	Love You More

“I hate you.”

“Hey, what did I do this time?”

Without replying, Benny grimaced as he looked at the stack of eggos sprinkled with candies on the table. Looking at it made his tooth ache. _How many calories are on that abomination?_

“If it’s about the cussing, I _freaking_ swear it’s those boys who taught her.”

“Yeah, right.”

Jim noticed how Benny frowned at his _masterpiece_. The routine he and Eleven did together every night took most of his attention. It’s only fair; Benny got to spend time with their daughter every afternoon. He only got that part of the day – or night. _Maybe…_

“Are you _jealous_?”

Wrapping his arms from behind, Jim rested his chin on Benny’s shoulder, loving how Benny shivered at the feel of his beard.

“No, you pinhead.” Covering Jim’s arms with his, Benny swayed their bodies in a slow manner. “I’m supposed to be the fun dad. I let her eat ice cream for breakfast.”

“But you are  _fun_ ,” Jim mumbled against Benny’s neck before kissing it.

“She loves you more.”

With that, Jim turned Benny around to look at his husband.

“Don’t say that. She loves us both equally.” Taking a deep breath, Jim raised his hand to cup Benny’s cheek. “And to be honest, she hugs you longer.”

The sound of the front door being opened made both men move away from each other.

“I’m home.” Their daughter announced after tossing her backpack on one of the couch.

Eleven burst through the kitchen and hugged Jim first before hugging Benny. Just like what Jim said, Eleven hugged him longer than Jim and that brought a smile on his face. Looking back at Jim, who’s also smiling, Benny mouthed ‘I love you’ as he rubbed their daughter’s back.

“I love you more” Jim whispered, hugging both of his most beloved people in the world.


End file.
